Spider-Man Metroid: Battlefield New York 3 Spider-Island
by Scramjet
Summary: Samus has been gone for a few weeks and Spider-Man finds himself on a path to catacylsmic events the usual stuff right. Wrong not only will find himself the most normal person in New York but he will face the Jackal and his allies along with Norman Osborn and his Dark Avengers. Has Peter finally met his match? Will Samus return? Will the city ever be the same?


Spider-Man Metroid: Battlefield New York 3 Spider Island

Prologue

_This is a little preview I know that I'm not the first FanFiction writer to use Spider-Man's battle with Spider-Woman but it is a necessary launching point for Spider-Island which I haven't read yet but will long before I put up the next chapter. My knowledge of the first 500 issues of ASM are exhaustive but The Return Of Anti Venom is the only storyline I have had the opportunity to read post ASM 500 so I don't know much about Flash Thomson as Venom yet other than that he received the symbiote from the government, uses guns, and isn't evil apparently so bare with me. Spider-Man won't just face the Jackal his allies and an entire island full of spider powered people but also Mother Brain and Norman Osborn's Dark Avengers._

Julia Carpenter formerly the second Spider-Woman and now the new Madame Web was in her home trying to better understand the great hero Peter Parker/Spider-Man she already knew much about him but he was in a unique position at the center of the web as it were. He was going to need some help because soon when his true destiny was revealed his powers wouldn't be very super (the word super means above) but his responsibility would exceed anything he had carried before.

A few hours later Spider-Man was swinging across the city with mixed feelings as a superhero he had done better than ever the past few months. He had done so well he had drawn the attention of the Mighty Avengers he helped them on occasion and had his own ID card. The world had many threats and he would answer the call when needed but his playground New York City hadn't seen days this good for over a decade. He had quit the Daily Bugle and found a job at a rival paper which asked few questions but paid him a reasonable salary. (almost five times as much as Jameson) So why was he simply going from point A to point B rather than make the trip an acrobatic celebration of life there was one reason and her name was Samus. Three weeks ago with her help he had effectively eliminated organized crime for the first time in his career they had only known each other for a short time but it had been long enough for Peter he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the visitor he had met that eventful afternoon in Central Park and had proposed she had turned him down and returned to her own universe. (To see what she was doing read the third act of Metroid Prime 4 Legacy the chapter isn't done yet but it's called Homeworld) admittedly that was very very fast but he had wanted to see how committed she was to there relationship and had remembered that he had her number in three hours and she moved in with him in scarcely over twenty four. He hadn't expected a likewise short engagement or anything just for her to stay or say those words that made him so hopeful the time he had heard them from Mary Jane. ("I'll think about it.") She had responded however by kissing him on the forehead and saying no before entering her ship without any discernible hesitance. He received a text message before she entered the portal that said she would be back he trusted her but didn't know if he would have to wait a few years. Long distance sucked even more when you had that kind of wall between you at least when he had been dating Gwen he had the opportunity to visit her in London. (a plan that failed in the comics and succeeded in my story Spider-Man Gwen: Separation Anxiety 1 Peter Goes To London) he was worried sick every minute spent apart was driving him nuts especially when he thought of the future they could have together. He had sought help from the superhero community for him to contact her from his reality his colleagues had all thought it cute but didn't help him. Only Henry Pym took pity on the webslinger but he later said that he could only help him if she were in the Microverse (I don't know anything about the Microverse other than the Psycho-Man connection but I assume Pym knows about it because of his size changing powers) he had just reached Fifth Avenue and was considering using his newfound non-poverty to buy a gift for his Aunt. Then he saw the Mandrill SHIELDS 74th most wanted walking outside a mall surrounded by woman. The Mandrill was an intelligent ape who could control people especially of the opposite sex with his pheromones. Spider-Man was moving into position for the inevitable beat down when he saw that one of those woman was Jessica Drew his fellow avenger known to the world as Spider-Woman.

"Spider-Woman will you be a dear and kill Spider-Man for me."

Spider-Man was unable to react fast enough as Jessica flew into the air and fired at him with a venom blast then punched him before he could regain his senses. They fought Peter getting knocked from one side of the street to the other turned out that female spiders were more powerful than males even in human form. It didn't help him that since she was a mind controlled ally not to mention a woman he had to hold back he always had a thing about hitting a woman and had only done so twice before once to Shattra who was a non human creature from another dimension who wanted to kill him and feed him to her children and also had really ticked him off before with a smear campaign. And later Felicia when she was possessed by one of Venom's spawns. As he tried to keep standing he received yet another blow to his head he said

"Stop it! I need this head I use it to wear hats!"

Madame Web and Shang Chi watched the battle from one of the rooftops.

"Tell me is this why you brought me here to watch these heroes to do battle?"

"Yes so Shang Chi what do you think of this?"

"I think Spider-Man's my friend and I should go down there and help him."

"You mustn't."

"So you knew the fight would take place at this time?"

"Yes I'm Madame Web I predicted it."

"And it is important I be here as well but not offer assistance?"

'Correct your presence here is pivotal."

"There's a choice to be made here today but it is for Spider-Man and Spider-Man alone. Now tell me as the master of kung fu what do you make of them?"

"Her form is excellent signs of military training techniques used by both Hydra and SHIELD. Her opponent Spider-Man on the other hand still has a lot to learn."

"Yes he is an experienced fighter but for years he has relied on his Spider-Sense to guide him in battle. I fear his playing field will be leveled in the near future. Change is coming and whether he remains a hero becomes a benevolent dictator or dies a martyr rest the fate of this city rest on his shoulders."

Spider-Man back flipped away from Spider-Woman and repeatedly fired his webbing with a decades skill. Spider-Woman dodged most of it but it slowed her down just enough for Spider-Man to hit a girl for the second time in his life. The residents of New York complained of course.

"Spidey hit a girl!"

"What a creep!"

"Cut me some slack this is Spider-Woman she's tough and totally shrugging it off." Spider-Man said

"Cute" Spider-Woman said "My turn."

And she knocked Spider-Man back twenty feet.

"If Spider-Man is to succeed he must reinvent himself. He must become a warrior" Madame Web said

"I would be honored to instruct him in the ways of…"

"No again that is his choice."

Spider-Man retreated dodging blast with his acrobatics and diving into the mall.

"Excuse me" he said

"Hey you can't enter our fine establishment like that." The doorman said

"Hey does anyone have anything that goes with a spider motif?" he asked as shoppers looked up at the web slinging figure in surprise

"Notions and sundries third floor." An employee said

"Now that's service."

Just then Spider-Woman crashed through the glass door.

"Get back here Spider! You heard the Mandrill! Time to Die!"

Spider-Man landed behind a counter near and searched through the items scattered on the floor.

"C'mon! C'mon! C'mon! It's around here somewhere… Bingo! This is the right section. Now I just need another second before she…"

Spider-Woman arrived and punched him straight through the perfume section then held his battered body in the air.

"Eep! Jess were friends remember snap out of it?"

"Mandrill wants you dead that's all that counts. Doesn't matter how close we—how close we are—Oh my god you reek!"

"A dozen shattered bottles of perfume you like it's my signature scent I call it distraction. Jess is that the real you?"

She let him go

"Yeah I'm back now that you got the smell of Mandrill out of my nose."

"Well you know what they say about fighting monkey men see no evil hear no evil smell no evil."

"Speak no evil." Spider-Woman corrected

"Right and speaking of evil monkeys."

Mandrill was trying to flee the scene of the battle with his loot and supermodels when he noticed a repugnant stench.

"What's that smell?" he asked

"You rang." Spider-Woman said as the two heroes tapped him on the back

Spider-Man and Spider-Woman simultaneously punched Mandrill in the face it didn't take genius to know it was a KO

"That sir is the sweet bouquet of justice.

After Mandrill was arrested and Spider-Woman left Spider-Man tried to use his avengers ID card to get a free hot dog from a stand

"Spider-Man" he heard someone say from behind him.

He turned around.

"Hey if it isn't Shang Chi! What's the master of kung fu doing here pal?"

"I came to tell you that—that— oh you are very… fragrant today."

"Yeah I stink I know. Is that what you came to tell me?"

"No I witnessed your battle and your fighting style is very unique."

"Whoa rewind a sec you saw me fight and you didn't jump in and help? Thanks a lot pal."

"I'm sorry but both you and Spider-Woman possess similar powers. It should have been an equal match to interfere would have upset the balance."

"What balance?! That was the Fox news of fighting! Jessica's got all the super spy moves! And me? Most of the time when I fight other spider powered people… I get my butt handed to me!" He leaned over and stared at Shang "I tell ya! Once—Just once—it'd be great if I had an edge… Sayyyy…" his expression changed "Shang? You think you could teach me some kung fu?"

"If that is your Choice, then I would be happy to oblige."

The training started the next day and lasted for a week. As Shang taught him to develop his own unique fighting style The Way of The Spider. Julia's abilities allowed her to observe there progress from a distance.

"The web is tightening" she said "I can sense it. Something I haven't felt in a while Hope for the future. Even if it's a slim hope for sure. They're coming for you Peter Parker I can read the signs. A young man with no training wins the city's marathon setting a new world record by half an hour. A mother on the Bronx expressway frees her child from a car accident by tearing off a steel door. A construction workers harness breaks and he saves himself by sticking his hand to an I beam. More and more there coming Peter. You had great power and you have done great things with it. But will it matter any more? When your living on an island of Spiders?

That night Flash and Betty Brant who he had been dating for two weeks sat at an army hospital with many wounded veterans they had offered to help him with his missing legs. He had been sworn to secrecy regarding the very scant details he knew so he only told Betty that he was going through some new therapy.

"Hey when I'm done here I'll meet you at the theater that foreign film is still playing right."

"Yes"

They hugged and Flash walked into the hospital room with difficulty. He was secured to the bed and given the usual vague speech about how he was a very lucky man to be receiving this treatment but it was experimental and may have inherent risk etcetera. Flash wasn't that concerned about being a guinea pig he had been in Iraq after all anything so that he could join Betty in her morning run, so that he could visit his parents again without them crying.

The army doctor released the Venom symbiote during it's last encounter with Anti-Venom Brock had removed the Phazon corruption since then the government spooks had thoroughly processed it. The puddle's memories like shattered glass were too fragmentary for it to be consumed with love/hate for Parker but it still retained his powers. Flash was quite surprised and panicked as the puddle rapidly covered his body forming a full black costume with white eye pieces and no spider symbol. He was silent as the bond formed and he struggled to find headway with the confused creature but once he succeeded his mechanical legs were ejected out of the mass and slammed against the wall. The army doctor and military personal watched in fascination as Flash grunted in pain and the symbiote spun around violently in some places there mass violently chugging a ten gallon bag of some thick IV fluid that had been attached to his arm it took fifteen minutes but the symbiote managed to grow his legs back. Afterwards Venom snapped the restraints and stood the soldiers were shaking and weren't exactly very far from pumping him full of lead however useless that would be.

"Were fine doctor" Venom said "better than fine will you please tell them to put down there weapons."

"Stand down." the doctor said

Venom was soon approached by a general and reminded of his non disclosure agreement. He would be sent out on his first mission in a month. Flash was happy he could run he could lift a car he could web swing for crying out loud he had idolized Spider-Man for years and the government had even issued him twin pistols off the battlefield!

Though he had attained a partial dominance over the weakened creature Flash took pity on the alien that had once formed half of two monsters. He would give it new life new purpose. Right now however he really wanted to catch Betty at the movie theater lift her into the air and make up some lie about how he got his new legs. He wouldn't have the opportunity however Betty was mugged on the way Peter MJ Jameson and all of her other friends joined him at the hospital his mind was filled with thoughts of revenge but Peter who had arrived moments before him.

"You look like you want to get out of here and do a bad thing."

"I was supposed to be there why shouldn't I cream whoever did this?"

"Let's find somewhere private and I'll tell you about the night my uncle died. You've wondered so long I think you deserve to know. Nice legs by the way."

Flash was confused he had never asked Parker about that tragedy he'd even considered taunting him about it when they were in high school. And then Peter gave him the amazing story of a boy who was given great power and suffered under the tragic irony of fate. Flash hardly said anything but Peter didn't have to ask for him to keep his secret.

"Wow Puny Parker is Spider-Man."

He then remembered Betty and returned to her room in the hospital he sat next to her through the night.

Two days later Peter Mary Jane and J. Jonah Jameson were invited to dinner at the apartment of Jonah's father Jay. Jay had been dating Peter's Aunt for six months and they were quite happy together. May had dated her fair share of men since she was widowed but nothing to brag about before Jay the best relationship May had between Ben and Jay was with Doctor Octopus. Sure Octavius had genuine feelings for and concern for his Aunt but he was still Doctor Octopus.

"You are all probably wondering why May and I invited you here." Jay said

Peter did seriously wonder his Aunt had only seen Samus once but she knew how much her mysterious absence pained him and she had tried setting Peter up with MJ for years. The thought was even in her mind years before Peter met the girl next door when he was just 14.

"Jack, (That's JJJ's first name) Peter May and I are moving to Boston."

"This is the greatest insult in the history of man!" Jameson fumed

"Why Jay? Why would you two do this?" Peter asked

"This has been coming a long time alien invasions your aunt working for a crime lord my own son getting kidnapped before you and your friends and now Betty being mugged. This city isn't safe for old timers like us.'

"Well I for one won't stand for it!" Jameson said

Peter watched the Jay and Jack "talk" it out. Mary Jane however noticed something odd her hand was stuck to the silverware. She tried to get Peter's attention but failed. Finally she was able to lift it partway off and she saw that it was attached to webbing from her wrist.

"What is it Mary Jane?" Peter asked finally noticing

"Nothing" MJ said embarrassed

The next day Peter Mary Jane and her Aunt Anna helped load May's things onto the moving vans. The former couple spent some time reflecting on events that had happened in the neighborhood there time together. Mary Jane had known his secret identity for quite a long time so it wasn't hard for her to piece together that Sarah was really Samus Aran. She asked how he was holding up but didn't press it. As Jay and May departed to start there new lives she tried once again to speak up about the peculiar occurrence of last night but couldn't. Peter said he'd see her and the Osborn's at the Coffee Bean tomorrow afternoon and he left to take some photos of Tony Stark's latest pet project.

His greatest challenge was yet to come.

Marissa Bergman better known as Mother Brain was walking across Times Square frustrated. Octavius hadn't been the man she thought what a surprise. Was any person ever worthy of her trust? Any creature that she didn't control?

"You look like someone broke your heart Ms. Bergman can I help you?"

Marissa turned and saw a creepy woman in a black dress.

"Why would I need your help?"

"There are so many people we cannot trust these days it's hard to live among them. There was a man that I once thought I would spend the rest of my life with but he spurned me. Personally I prefer the company of insects any day to that of man."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who is on your side dear, my name is not important but some call me Queen."

**Will Samus return to help Peter with the city's next disaster? This is the last Battlefield chapter I'm going to write for 4-6 weeks that being said there are two more stories apart from the ones iv already worked on in this saga that I will eventually write. One focusing on Peter and Samus when they are not in costume Spider-Man Metroid: Battlefield New York Eye Of The Storm and an epilogue tale that see's some Marvel characters in Samus universe Spider-Man Metroid Battlefield New York Retaliation.**


End file.
